Aecda III
Aecda III was NOVA's capital world in the Aecda (ah-sae-duh-ah) System. (pics pls) Discovery The Laehis System was found in approximately 50 BBY but went largely unnoticed as a simple agricultural system. This was so until 19 BBY in which Czerka, attempting to gain a foothold somewhere in NOVA territory as it was largely a Republic puppet corporation so to speak, found enormous amounts of mineral and other valuable metals deep within many planets in the Aecda System, especially Aecda III. The Arcean Incident As soon as news of this arrived to the High Commander Varren T'savik, he sent several platoons and two frigates to the city of Arcea where Czerka was planning to establish a base of operations for the future mining to take place there and drove them out. Several managers resisted and were fired upon. Despite them only being warning shots, two of the seven managers were wounded. After this, T'savik nationalized the entire system, and banned Czerka from entering its space. Description Aecda III shares an environment strikingly similar to that of Alderaan and Dantooine. The perfect garden world. However, the beyond plentiful mineral resources in Aecda III is why it is such a valuable planet. The only reason the planet hasn't been industrialized past 5% is because of the planet's size. It's almost twice as large as two Coruscants. It would be almost three times as expensive to industrialize the planet to a standard level in comparison to a standard level world. It is estimated the amount of mineral resources deep beneath the surface adds up to be 20-25% of the planet's weight, and that if fully industrialized, could meet all of NOVA's need for raw materials for nearly a decade. The reason for such a large mineral quantity? It's theorized that Aecda III, very early during it's planetary development, was bombarded by hundreds of thousands of asteroids, a big portion of them rather large, as a few hundred large sized craters have been seen all across the planet. Some were as large as three capital ships. The planet also has developed artificial starship manufacturing rings thanks to the industrialization below, similar to that of the planet Kuat and its Kuat Drive Yards. Miscellaneous Aecda III, thanks to its large size, has attracted quite the number of moons. Aecda III has an astonishing 79 moons, some of which are large enough to have miniature moons of their own, which alternate between the orbits of that moon, and that of Aecda III. Some nights there are 79 moons in the sky, other times there are 83. It sounds like a lot of moons, but thanks to the sheer size of the planet, less than 30% of them are visible from the surface. And because there are so many, you can see a lot of them during the day. Aecda III is known to have planet blanketing storms during some times of the year. However these storms are extremely rare, even when conditions are right for one to appear. During these storms however, the planet goes from a land and ocean view to a murky grey color.